


One Day Maybe

by pieiseverything



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieiseverything/pseuds/pieiseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While reading on a campus bench, Castiel meets a curious stranger, Dean Winchester. Cas thinks he'll never see him again, however their life together spirals into a beautiful, yet tragic story when people find them out and hate who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction has characters based from the CW series Supernatural. Violence, depression and alcohol abuse may be seen while reading.

Cas never quite understood the world around him. The trees, the sky and all the people living, breathing, and thinking all perked his mind and curiosity. He couldn't help but want to know about everyone and their problems and how he could help. Cas couldn't help but look at a tree or a star and wonder about it; where it had started, when it's time would end. He was a very curious man in a very large and questioning world.

He looked around his dorm; the windows were open wide, showing the thin black screen he both despised and appreciated. A light early autumn breeze whipped through the room, blowing the curtains out and rushing through Cas' hair. He smiled and stood from his desk chair and put down his pencil. The paper wasn't due until a couple more weeks, and quite frankly, he needed a break.

"I'm going out," Cas grabbed his bag as he called to his college roomate, Sam Winchester.

"Alright. See ya later," Sam looked up from his text book and gave a slight wave. Sam was a very nice roomie in Cas's eyes. He was neat, tidy, helpful and really smart. He was a major in Law, unlike Cas whom was a Psychology major. However, they would help each other in which ever way they could. They had become friends the short month that they had known each other and bonded quite quickly over similarities and past happenings and understandings. They were both younger siblings, although Cas had an older sister, Anna, and Sam had an older brother, Dean.

Cas walked out the door and headed down the hallway, passing by a couple open doors and smiling people who would wave and nod with a quite "Hey," or "Hi", hardly ever a "Hello". It was too long of a word and the day was long enough. Something short and simple delighted everyone's ears. Cas always made sure that he smiled and greeted back, because you never know how stressed a person may be and how a smile just might help them. Anna taught him that when he was in high school dealing with his own problems, too. Sometimes that would be the only time he would smile...to help make other people be happy and smile, too.

He rushed out the building, grinning and taking in the wonderful autumn breeze. Leaves whipped around, landing in people's hair and on their shoulders, rolling across the pavements and roads all around the campus. He walked around, finding himself on a bench under a tree missing most of its leaves. Cas leaned back and took out his book from the bag at his side. It was a copy of  _The Hobbit_. His friend Charlie couldn't believe that he had never read it or even seen the movies. He decided he'd give it a go, with all hopes of it being as good as she portrayed it to be.

Cas also pulled out his glasses and opened his book to the first chapter. It perked him up almost instantly. The way the words flowed cheerily and quick. He liked it, and the vibe the pages gave off, peaceful but eventually suspenseful (unknown to Castiel). He had gotten to about the third chapter when a man sat beside him, music playing so loud he could hear it. It was Metallica's "Master of Puppets". Cas chuckled, his body shaking slightly. It had been a while since he heard that song, and honestly he missed it.

However, the man pulled out his iPod and hit pause, taking out his earbuds and wrapping them tightly around his device. Cas spoke up.

"You know if you keep them too tight, the wire will short and your earbuds will be no good."

The man looked at him and nodded, taking the device out of the pocket of his plaid shirt and unwrapping his earbuds and rewrapping them. "Thanks." His voice was smooth but also had a sort of roughness to it, but it was captivating nonetheless.

Cas smiled. "No problem." He returned to his reading, completely aware of the stranger still watching him.

"Hey, uh, whatcha readin?" The curious man leaned in closer, interested in Castiel's book.

"Oh, uh,  _The Hobbit_. My friend Charlie told me I should read it. I like it so far." Cas shut the book, handing it to the handome stranger and took off his glasses.

"What's it about?"

"Well," Cas started, "it's about Bilbo Baggins, a short, chubby thing called a Hobbit. He ends up meeting this guy, Gandalf, who is trying to convince him to  
go out on an adventure. Bilbo refuses, however Gandalf, being the sly thing he is, tells the dwarves 'hey go ahead. I found your theif.' And so the dwarves force Bilbo into this huge adventure to retrieve the treasure stolen by Smaug, a dragon... and that's all I've gotten to so far, really. I mean, there's more to it, but if you must know, then I would suggest reading the book." Cas gave a short laugh as the book was handed back to him.

"It sounds interesting, really." The man sat there a moment before standing up. "I'll have to check it our sometime."

"That you will." Cas said.

"Well, I should probably go. See you around." He gave a wave and headed off in another direction, and Cas thought he would never see the handsome young stranger again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas pulled out his glasses again, opening the book before shutting it again. A group of people walked over to the tree Cas was sitting under. No one really had a name for the group, they were just assholes whose parents ran theschool. He could see how they were indeed assholes. Their clothes were pressed neatly, and their khakis and skirts had not a wrinkle, but it really wasn't their innocent sweaters that made them assholes, it's how they went about. Despite their looks and strong religious background, they were loud and cruel and thought that the world owed them something. People like that made Cas mad, because it didn't matter who you were or what you did, you were always equal in God's eyes, and the world didn't owe anyone shit.

Now, Cas wasn't all that religious. He believed in God and some of the teachings of Christianity, but he ran into conflict with quite a handful of them, safe to say almost all of the basic rules. He didn't agree with its standpoint on equality and love and how people not apart of this faith would essentially burn in hell. He didn't actually know if any of it was true, if it was all a lie or if it was undeniably true, but he had faith, even if it wasn't as strong as others. And what he did believe, he didn't go and shove it in people's faces when they denied it, or tried proving a point by pulling out the Bible (he really couldn't, he never had a copy with him). He didn't find it right, and he hated it when people did that.

The group had been shouting and laughing amongst each other, being quite the distraction to peole all around trying to do homework or read or enjoy the rare peace and quiet. Joshua Martin, the man Cas assumed lead the group, and Mary Crites, his proclaimed virgin girlfriend (Cas knew that couldn't be true) were leaning into each others ears, talking back and forth most likely about a member of their posse. That was the funny thing about the group, they all hung out, gossiped and laughed with eachother, but not very many of them liked anyone else in the group. They had common intrests like money and power and that was all they needed to take over.

Cas got up, forgetting his glasses were still on his face. He walked away with a quickness, trying to get away from the group as soon as possible. The less they knew about him, the better. He stopped by the food court on his way to his dorm room. He had just enough change to by a cold turkey sandwhich combo and leave a dollar tip. He then headed for the dorm, where he could eat and pretend to work on his paper.

Sam was sprawled on the floor, his face stuck in his book and the door wide open. Cas shook his head, stepping over the sleeping roommate. He felt as if he should have gotten him something to eat, but Sam would only refuse. He hardly ever allowed Cas to buy him any food. Cas could understand, not wanting to be a burden or anything, but sometimes Cas just liked helping. He enjoyed seeing smiles from such simple little pleasures like hlding the door or paying for the person-next-in- line's meal. That was the only repayment he needed, however Sam would always refuse, and if Cas got him something anyways, Sam would always pay him double the amount.

Cas sat down at the desk by the window and set his food down and shrugged his bag off of his shoulder. He reached up to rub his eyes, almost knocking his glasses off. He laughed at his own forgetfulness as he placed his glasses on the desk and sat down and unwrapped his sandwhich. He went over his paper as he ate, listening to the sounds of a sleeping Winchester and music pounding through dozens of iPod docs all across the hall.

Cas finished the rough copy of his paper. "So, this is what boredom leads to," he muttered to himself as he stood, taking his trash up and throwing it into the bin. It was only 7 o'clock on a Friday afternoon, and he didn't know what to do. "I could always just type up my paper," he thought aloud as he dug into his bag, pulling out his laptop, a small ding signalling its wake. He was about to get started when there was a rapping on the wall.

"Sammy?" Cas recognized the voice from earlier and turned around seeing the man he had met earlier on the bench. The stranger walked in and kicked Sam's foot with his shoe. "Hey, Sam."

Sam groaned in response. "What do you want?"

"It's Friday night, what do you think. I want some fun!" He laughed. "There's a bar just outside of campus. I think we should go."

"Dean..." Sam sat up tiredly and ran his hands through his hair.

"You're Dean?" Cas spoke and Dean's head snapped up.

"Oh, hey, yeah. And you're my brother's roommate, Cas, right." Dean gave a grand smile forcing Cas to smile back.

"Yeah. Pleasure to meet you...again." Cas gave a chuckle with the lame attempt to be funny.

"Nice to finally know your name." Dean stared a Cas another moment before looking down at Sam. "So, are we gonna go?"

Sam pulled on his shoes. "Yeah yeah, fine, Let's go." He stood and stretched, almost touching the ceiling with his palms.

"Awesome. I'll meet you at the car." Dean walked out to the car leaving Sam and Cas in their dorm.

"Do you want to join us?" Sam asked as he pulled on his jacket.

"As long as I'm not a bother," Cas grinned awkwardly, grabbing his jacket. "I'd love to. Thanks."

"It's no problem, really." Sam walked out the dor and Cas followed, shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas stopped as he caught sight of Dean's car. It was smooth and black, obviously not from the past few decades. Dean caught Cas staring and smiled. "Like it?"

Cas' head shop up. "Oh, yeah." He walked around to the back, his hand gliding along the silver handle. "What year?" Cas opened the door as did Dean and Sam, the car dropping slightly with their weight.

"She's a '67 Impala." Dean grinned and started the car, Asia's "Heat of the Moment" continuing from where he had left off. Sam groaned and reached over to turn it off. "What's your problem?" They had started moving and Cas wasn't paying attention anymore, he only picked up bits and pieces of how he had heard the song too many times and how it bothered him now.

Cas was busy watching the lights and the people as the walked and spoke with their friends. The world outside was a wonderful thing at times, and he liked to see when people enjoyed it, when it seemed happy. It didn't last forever, and it was good to get a glimpse whenever possible. He looked up at the sky, the stars were starting to slip out into view and the sun was mostly set, only a sliver left.

The car stopped in front of a small place flowing with people in and out. All three of them got our of the car, and Dean stuck his keys in his pockets.

Sam snorted. "Campus Street Bar? That sounds original."

"Oh, give 'em a break, Sammy." Dean stretched and walked up to the doors, Cas and Sam following behind. He held the door open for them. Cas smiled at him as did Sam. "Thank you, Dean." They walked through the doors, looking around in different directions.

"Not bad though," Sam admitted as he headed towards the bar and asked for three beers as Dean found a table for them to sit at.

Cas sat down at the table across Dean as he pretended to look around the bar. "Have you been here before?" He looked up at Dean while he spoke. Dean's eyes gave off a bright green, captivating Cas and causing him to stare.

"No. First time here, to be honest," Dean looked around the dimly lit place. "It's kinda nice, huh." Cas' eyes flickered down to the table as Sam walked over, three beers in hand.

He gave a beer to Dean and one to Cas, keeping the last for himself. "So, Cas, where are you from?" Sam sat down beside his brother, squishing him against the wall. Dean groaned in response and glared at his younger brother.

"I'm from Illinois." Cas took a swig from his beer and looked up at the boys. "What about you two?"

"La-" Dean was interrupted by his sibling.

"We're from Kansas." Sam smiled and sipped his beer as he looked over at Dean.

"Bitch," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Jerk," Sam shot back, and they both grinned slightly as if that was an everyday thing. Cas just stared between the two, missing his own sibling, Anna.

"You two are quite lucky to be going to the same school," Cas looked at Dean, his eye contact lingering. He had to tear himself away to look at Sam.

Dean laughed a little loudly. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Yeah, I can. You get to see your brother whenever you want without traveling fifteen states over." Cas looked down into his beer after his said this, almost regretting it. He missed his sister, dearly and too often a phonecall wasn't good enough. She went to college a year before him in Michigan and would visit on holidays. Then, he still had his parents with him everyday, but now, he only had his roommate Sam and other people who didn't really care that much.

That wasn't to say that Sam Winchester was a bad or boring person, oh no. He just wasn't his flesh and blood, and sometimes, that's what he needed most. His mother and his father, his sister, too.

Dean looked down at the table as if he was thinking of something to say. "Where's your sibling?" He looked up to see Cas finishing his beer.

"Oh, Anna? She's up in Michigan studying Medicine at Central." He smiled at the thought of his sister. "I admire her for her dedication and work, but I could never be a doctor, not like one she will be today." He muttered to himself more than anyone else. He glanced up at Dean. "What are you majoring in, Dean?"

"Oh, well... I'm still not exactly sure, you see." Dean paused and looked up at the ceiling. He was flustered and his cheeks were beginning to shade themselves red. "I have this thing for cars, so I thought about engineering or mechanics, but I din't want to make a career with that. So then I thought about music and how I could work for a record company but..." He shook his head and looked dow ashamed. "Everyone has it all figured out, but I don't know."

"Don't feel bad, Dean," Cas had the urge to touch Dean's arm like Anna would do to him, but that would seem a little off. "If you wait and figure it out, take your time, you'll know what you want to do, and you'll enjoy doing that."

"I never really put that into perspective." Dean looked up at Sam, feeling a little better now knowing he'd have a happier life in the future.


End file.
